


Lifetime Supply of Tony Stark Hugs

by Trammel



Series: Trust is a Verb [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Science Bros, obligatory shawarma reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People don't touch me...They usually hardly look at me and they certainly never touch me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime Supply of Tony Stark Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> From the 5 minute writing challenge on tumblr. Wanted to post it here too.

Tony Stark was just slightly taller than him, Bruce thought, when he wasn't wearing shoes. This is what Bruce was thinking, in order not to think about what was actually happening, that Tony was wrapping him in a tight hug and not letting go.

He had known Tony Stark for just two days now, and the first day they had gone to hell and back. Now Tony had burst into the lab that he insisted was now Bruce's, his eyes wide and pained, and had thrown his arms around Bruce and pulled him in for a close, tight hug.

Bruce didn't know if he had flinched or something, because Tony pulled back a minute, looking at him carefully.

"Sorry, is this not okay? You realize by now I'm really touchy-feely."

Bruce snorted, something, he made some sort of noise to express his disbelief.

"Not okay? Tony - uh, this is just… People don't touch me."

"What?" Those huge eyes were confused.

"You must have noticed by now that people don't touch me. They usually hardly look at me and they certainly never touch me. It's ok. It's more than ok."

Tony pulled him quickly back into the hug. Bruce noticed that Tony smelled of expensive cologne, grease and, underlying that, whiskey, though it was morning, or he thought it was; they hadn't actually slept since the shawarma.

Bruce found his arms slowly coming up to hug Tony back. Tightly. He felt himself shaking, not angrily, not trying to hold the Other Guy back, but with something, some emotion that he hadn't felt in years.

God, Tony Stark's hug felt safe. He swallowed, trying to contain all of this confusing emotion.

"Hey, " Tony whispered. "You can consider yourself signed up for a lifetime supply of Tony Stark hugs, ok?"

"Ok".


End file.
